disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
House Ghosts
"House Ghosts" is the fifteenth episode of House of Mouse. It originally aired on Toon Disney's New For You Show! on October 10, 2003. Synopsis It's Halloween at the House of Mouse, and Pete unleashes some grim grinning ghosts onto the club to try and scare everyone away. Meanwhile, Donald tries his best to win the costume contest. Featured cartoons *''Hansel and Gretel'' *''Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship'' *''How to Haunt a House'' Episode Introduction "Located in the dead center of Main Street, it's Disney's House of Mouse!" Mickey introduction "Oooo, it's a Houseketeer Halloween! So grab your garlic and get set for America's most haunted. He's Count Mickey Mouse." Songs *Grim Grinning Ghosts Sponsor Special ghosts at the House of Mouse are treated to: "Bald Mountain" Voice cast * Rod Roddy as Mike the Microphone * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Jim Cummings as Pete/Ed the Hyena * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tony Jay as the Magic Mirror * Mr. T as Himself * Tress MacNeille as Daisy * James Woods as Hades * Corey Burton as Narrator/Chernabog * Bobcat Goldthwait as Pain * Matt Frewer as Panic * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Notes * This is Pete's final appearance in the House of Mouse. Trivia * The animation for the opening sequence of this episode was recycled in (or from) Mickey's House of Villains. * Pluto doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the only episode to include references to Pixar films, despite no Pixar characters actually appearing (for obvious reasons); Donald dresses as Woody, Buzz Lightyear, an LGM, and Flik. * Mr. T voices and appears as himself during blooper sequence starring Hades. *The main aspect of the episode is the song "Grim Grinning Ghosts" which originated in the Haunted Mansion ride. *Mickey is wearing the same vampire costume from Donald's Halloween Scare. *This is the second and final time where Pete is wearing his underwear and socks, the first being in "House of Scrooge". Gallery Grinning Ghosts.png The Hitchhiking Ghosts locking the door.png The Hitchhiking Ghosts having tea with the Executioner.png The Hitchhiking Ghosts at the graveyard.png The Hitchhiking Ghosts performance.png The Lonesome Ghosts frightening Pete.png Mickey being surrounded by the ghosts.png|Mickey being surrounded by the ghosts Pete's naked.jpg|Naked Pete Pete meeting the Hatbox Ghost.png|Pete and the Hatbox Ghost Lonesome Ghosts have Pete's underwear.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts with Pete's underwear Pete scared.png|Pete scared Pete joining the Skeleton Dance.png|Pete joining the Skeleton Dance Pete being surrounded by the Lonesome Ghosts.png|Pete being surrounded The Bride.png|The Bride Pete's running around naked.jpg|Pete's running through the stage naked Pete hiding.jpg|Pete hiding Hitchhiking Ghosts performing.jpg|Hitchhiking Ghosts performing The Hatbox Ghost's appearance in the House of Mouse.png|The Hatbox Ghost in the House of Mouse Lonesome Ghosts looking at Pete's underwear.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts looking at Pete's underwear The Bride loses her hand.png|The Bride loses her hand Pete kissing.png|Pete kissing The Lonesome Ghosts are about to pull down Pete's underwear.png|The Lonesome Ghosts are about to pull down Pete's underwear Lonesome Ghosts scaring away Pete.png|Lonesome Ghosts scaring Pete away Pete's so scared.png|Pete's so scared Pete wearing his underwear and socks.png|Pete wearing his underwear and socks Hitchhiking Ghosts starting to sing.png|Hitchhiking Ghosts are starting to sing Executioner very angry.png|The Executioner is very angry The Executioner's appearance at the House of Mouse.png|The Executioner's appearance at the House of Mouse Pete and the Executioner.png|Pete and the Executioner Pete at the graveyard.png|Pete at the graveyard Pete scared and terrified.png|Pete scared and terrified Pete's scared of a face.png|Pete's scared of a face Pete's fear.png|Pete's fear Pete leaving the Skeleton dance.png|Pete is leaving the Skeleton Dance Pete being horrified.png|Pete being horrified Pete running to hide.png|Pete running to hide Pete is starting to dance with the Skeletons.png|Pete is starting to dance with the Skeletons Category:Halloween productions Category:House of Mouse episodes